Hopes and Dreams
by SadPanda13
Summary: Rachel and Brittany are both lonely, and feel unloved. They fall for each other in High School, and move to New York. Brittany has a secret. She needs someone to help keep her in line. Santana used to do it, can Rachel fill her needs now? Established Brittberry friendship becomes a Brittberry relationship. Contains domestic discipline, nonconsensual spanking of an adult. Rated M


_A/N ~ Rated M, don't own anything__. __Established Brittberry friendship / relationship / and DD relationship / contains consensual spankings. Prompt from NayaFan _

_**Chapter 1: Hopes and Dreams**_

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. After years of being alone with no friends, the tall blonde dancer she had always admired started to be nice and pay attention to her.

After Artie had called her stupid, and Santana had refused to come out of the closet it appeared the willowy blonde needed a friend every bit as much as Rachel did.

The friendship started out so innocently. The two would just meet in the morning by Rachel's locker to talk. They soon discovered many points of interest between the two of them. Music turned out to be just one of the important connections between the two girls.

Within a few weeks the two girls were inseparable. Brittany's innocence, sweetness, and unconditional support filled the hole in Rachel's heart created by Shelby's callous abandonment.

Rachel had never had girlfriends or a woman figure in her life to do those womanly things with; hang at the mall, get her nails done, gossip with, shop for clothes or a shoulder to cry on.

She had fathers who loved her, but she never realized how much she had missed out on growing up without a woman around.

Brittany had a loving family, including a mother and sister who adored Rachel. They both adopted her as their own on first sight. Rachel had never been happier in her life.

For her part, Brittany loved Rachel's passion for life, her drive and ambition, her determination that all her dreams would come true. She was drawn to Rachel's forgiving nature and generous spirit; traits that Santana unfortunately had lacked.

Brittany never believed she would ever get out of Lima, Ohio. She figured she would spend her years teaching chubby little girls with two left feet how to dance.

But Rachel sat her down and helped Brittany list out her dreams and what she wanted out of life and helped Brittany set up a workable life plan on how to achieve those goals. Brittany had never heard of such a thing and it really helped her solidify her desire to make professional dancing her career.

Both girls were madly in love with the other but terrified of ruining a perfect friendship. They each kept their true feelings to themselves. Both spent too much time throwing each other longing glances. Every day, hoping against hope that the other would make the first move.

After many sleepless nights during senior year, spent lying next to each other in the dark holding hands and sharing their hopes and dreams with each other they decided to both go to college in New York City together after graduation.

Together they would pursue their dreams of fame and fortune in the arts. Together they would be invincible.

Once removed from the narrow mindedness and prejudice of the small town, Rachel realized how much time they were wasting pretending to only be friends. Clearly both girls had feelings for the other. So Rachel set about to make this dream come true as well. She wrote out a plan complete with a bulleted pro-con list, a PowerPoint presentation, and a professional looking report in full color with charts and graphs. Now she was ready to go get the woman of her dreams.

One night after finals and a little too much wine, Rachel decided she was ready but Brittany had other plans. As Rachel returned from the bathroom laughing about how she would have to find a drink that didn't make her have to pee 500 times a night like wine did, she found Brittany on one knee holding a single daisy. Daisies had become special and meaningful to the girls because Rachel thought they were so hopeful looking. Daisies became a metaphor for Rachel's hope for a romantic future with Brittany, and everyone knows metaphors are important.

As Brittany knelt before Rachel, she poured out her heart, a heart previously wounded by Santana's rejection. She said her life could not be complete without the diva in it, all of her not just the friend part. Brittany wanted a future, a soul mate, a lifetime companion. So Rachel despite her irritation about the wasted time spent on her presentation, cried tears of joy and said yes.

They became lovers for the first time that night. Afterwards, both women held each other and cried. They had finally found the other soul on the planet that completed them. They were slow and gentle with the other, both in awe of the other and the new found love they shared. Brittany being the more sexually experienced of the two, opened a whole new realm of experiences for Rachel, and the brunette found that experimentation was good and she was open to trying new things. They were very happy together and compatible in all areas of their lives. Something that people could not see just from seeing the two women together as they appeared to be so different from the other, but everyone knows opposites attract. Brittany and Rachel did come together, like two poles on a magnet, they bonded as one.

After a few months of rose colored glasses, romance and bliss Brittany opened up to Rachel about an arrangement she had with Santana in high school. They were cuddling together in bed after a wonderful evening and the blonde was clearly uncomfortable about something. She started and stopped and tried to talk a few times until Rachel sat up and gently took the dancers face in her hands and told Britt she could share anything with her. The blonde was scared to open up but she finally did move forward awkwardly and shyly. Brittany was not sure what it was called but it entailed a set of rules and a set of punishments for breaking those rules; including spanking when it was called for. It was a different kind of relationship that Rachel and she were sharing now but one the Brittany missed and felt she needed in her life.

Not wanting to embarrass her girlfriend further and understanding how much love and trust it took for Brittany to finally open up about her arrangement with Santana, Rachel swallowed the words of protest that rose in her throat and just listened to the blonde who was clearly terrified of even mentioning this to her lover and was crying as she softly spoke.

Brittany opened up about the lack of structure in her life; her parents were wonderful, open and loving. She had a wonderfully happy and fulfilling childhood. Her parents wanted her to be herself but they offered no rules and no discipline and Brittany grew up feeling like a kite caught in a high wind; constantly blowing this way and that without direction. She grew up with the total freedom to discover herself but no limits to harness her talents. She was rudderless, Rachel thought, if Brittany were capable of expressing such a characterization.

With rules, Britt felt safer and more secure. The blonde knew what was expected of her and what would happen if she didn't meet those expectations. The problem was she was unable to meet that need by herself. She had never learned self-discipline and had no organization skills. She was easily distracted by the beauty of life and the world around her and was unfocused. Santana had recognized that and filled those needs for her. The Latina had basically not only protected Brittany from the harsh world around her but she had also protected Brittany from herself and her own limitations. Brittany assured Rachel she missed their arrangement and not the Latina and the diva believed her, she could see the honest emotion shining in her crystal blue eyes. Brittany was so emotional talking about it and it had frightened her to bring it up. She was so afraid Rachel would think she was weird or a freak and it would break them and the new relationship they shared. She was unsure if her need was ok or if she should be ashamed of it. Rachel's response would clue her in and it scared her. Santana had assured her it was completely normal and natural but Rachel was her life now. It was her opinion that mattered.

The biggest problem was she was failing a class because of that lack of self-discipline and she was afraid of failing her dreams and her girlfriend. She could never return to Lima a failure and she would not stay with Rachel as a failure. She had no other options but to ask for help. The blonde had come to trust Rachel more than any other person in her life so she took a big chance and had THE conversation she had so dreaded.

Rachel could certainly understand the need for structure and the need for discipline. The tiny brunette had always been self-disciplined, all her life so she hadn't needed anyone to fill that role for her. She was sad that Brittany had taken so long to open up to her about her needs but she understand the blonde's fears. It was by no means a conventional request, but then nothing about their friendship or their romance could ever be described as conventional. Rachel was not blind. She knew the blondes limits and weaknesses as the dancer knew hers. They simply loved each other in spite of their differences. With an open heart filled with love she could see the value discipline could provide her lover.

The singer held her girlfriend and assured her of her love and promised to take her requests seriously but she wanted to find out more about such things. She had issues with violence and at that Brittany finally laughed out loud, "Spankings aren't violent Rae, and you don't punish someone because you're angry but to help them and believe me they help me a lot."

Rachel smiled and agreed to research Brittany's request, and do her best to comply and help.

This was how the lovers entered into a consensual domestic discipline relationship. Because she was Rachel Barbra Berry it didn't happen overnight, but after considerable research. Brittany was amused and went along with anything Rachel needed because first of all she was just so damn adorable, and two she knew this would strengthen them as a couple.

The first punishment finally came about because of Brittany's very bad habit of procrastination. She had all week to get her assignments done and have them posted before the Sunday midnight deadline, but she never seemed to be able to sit down and focus on doing anything all week. Something always came up that pushed her school assignments aside. It was always a mad scramble on the weekends to get things done and posted on time.

It absolutely drove Rachel up a tree, as being organized and thorough came naturally to her. In the first place it was a tremendous waste of time and effort and Brittany didn't perform well under pressure, so her grades were never as good as Rachel believed they could be with the proper effort.

The biggest aggravation for Rachel was that due to their busy schedules during the week, the lovers only had the weekend for dates and movies and romance including sex. They both were just too tired during the week. Brittany's procrastination cut into their "alone" time and lead to needless arguments and hurt feelings.

Rachel felt that Brittany was always putting her second, and it wounded her. She had spent half her life feeling second best and she couldn't bear it from Brittany. The dancer assured Rachel over and over again that it wasn't that at all, she just couldn't seem to make a workable schedule. Rachel finally figured out that the blonde just wasn't sufficiently motivated to stick to the schedule. She finally decided to change that, and thought a good spanking might just provide the proper motivation.

Unsure of how to proceed, never having been in this kind of a relationship and really only having been spanked on a few occasions as a child, Rachel did the only thing she could think to do. She made an appointment with a dominatrix in the city. She understood it was a completely different relationship than the one she and Britt shared, but she couldn't very well ask her daddies about this.

Rachel showed up to her appointment with a list as long as her arm of questions to ask. Madame Helga, who actually turned out to be Mary Katherine was at first irritated, then curious, then exceedingly amused by the tiny fierce brunette who clearly loved her girlfriend and wanted to help her.

It didn't hurt that Rachel was willing to pay the going rate just to get her questions answered. It had been quite an enlightening two hours for Rachel Berry who figured worst case scenario she would use this in a role one day. She actually received from very helpful advice and technique tips from her willing tutor who had real life experience with the same kind of relationship with her own girlfriend. Mary Katherine, or Kat as Rachel wound up calling her discussed limits and responsibilities of the "top" and the diva turned out to be a willing and quick learner.

Rachel didn't think it entirely fair that she punish her girlfriend without being disciplined herself, or at least experiencing it for herself so she talked Kat into administering a discipline spanking and left her appointment a completely different and enlightened woman understanding on a whole new level the benefits of a D/D relationship and the joys of aloe vera lotion.

She administered her first spanking to Brittany Pierce that Sunday evening after another wasted and hectic weekend, after the blonde agreed that this procrastination had to end. A rule was discussed about her weekly schedule and about waiting to do things at the last minute and a punishment prescribed. It was the start of a beautiful new part of their lives together.

_**XOXOXO**_

One weekend a few months into their new relationship and their own arrangement, Rachel saw an advertisement for a street fair with food, jugglers, artwork, music, amusements, and fireworks so she planned an entire Saturday outing for her and her girlfriend. It would be there six month anniversary and Rachel went into overdrive planning a wonderful, romantic and memorable surprise. It would turn out to be more memorable than either girl planned on.

She had packed a picnic lunch full of homemade goodies, a bottle of semi-expensive wine they could barely afford on their budget, and the diva couldn't wait to surprise Brittany. They would attend the street fair in the morning and then picnic in Central Park and be back at the fair in time for fireworks under the stars cuddling on the blanket Rachel packed. The perfect day would be followed up with perfect anniversary sex, and Rachel was beside herself with excitement for Saturday to arrive.

Saturday dawned early and Brittany mentioned she was going to make a quick stop at the library for a book and would be right back home. Rachel planned her surprise with time to spare but Brittany didn't come right home. At first Rachel was mildly amused as Brittany was terrible with time.

It was nothing new; Brittany could be easily distracted by a number of things so Rachel didn't really hold her to a strict time schedule unless something important was going on. Unfortunately something important was going on but Brittany didn't know that, only Rachel did and she wondered if she should have mentioned her surprise before Britt ran out of the house this morning.

One of the big rules for Brittany was to always keep her phone handy. It was critical for their relationship. Britt was constantly running late and Rachel would either call or text her and remind her of the schedule and the blonde would show up soon after. Today for some reason, Brittany wasn't picking up and she wasn't answering her texts. Rachel was starting to get worried. It was already getting late.

Rachel paced the apartment unsure what to do, she didn't want to leave and go to the library in case Brittany showed up. On the other hand she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Rachel was getting frantic. It was when Rachel finally made up her mind to go search for Britt that an unfamiliar number rang in on her cell phone. Rachel answered immediately in a panic.

"Hey babe, it's me!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Brittany, are you all right? I haven't been able to get hold of you for hours. I was so scared."

"Oh Rae, I'm so sorry, I forget one little paper I needed to get done, so I have been trying to find the book I needed but when I ran to the bookstore to get it they were closed, so I ran back to the library and of course the book was checked out and now I have to totally change the subject of my paper and start over from scratch. I am afraid I am going to be here all night, babe."

Rachel seethed, "How long have you known about this report?" Rachel could only hear silence, "Brittany Susan Pierce," the brunette said firmly in a scary voice, "I asked you how long you have known about this report."

"Well, maybe like, kind of, probably a few weeks," Brittany finally came clean.

Rachel huffed and asked next, "Why haven't you answered your phone for the last three hours?"

Brittany nearly whispered, "I forgot to charge it last night, and so I left it dead on our nightstand."

"Damn it Brittany, I had a big surprise planned for our anniversary today. Unfortunately, once again you broke the rules about your schoolwork and waited for the very last minute to even start this report. Then you broke the rules about keeping the phone with you at all times."

Brittany pouted and whined, "It wasn't my fault it was dead, Rae."

"Forgetting to plug in your phone is not a valid excuse for not having your phone with you. You knew the rule, and you knew you were leaving without your phone. Did you mention to me that you would be incommunicado today?"

Brittany wasn't sure what incommunicado was, but it sure was making Rae mad.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried again, "Did you mention to me that you would be without your phone all day today?"

She could hear the tears in the blonde's voice, "No, I knew you might not let me go if I told you. I really needed that book. I'm sorry Rachel. I am so, so sorry."

"We have had this discussion over and over again Brittany. Clearly you're not that sorry or you wouldn't keep doing it. Not only have we had the same discussion, but you've been punished twice now for the same thing," Rachel took a calming breath and made a decision, "I need you to come home NOW!"

"But Rae, what about my report?"

"You will finish the report here at our kitchen table where I can keep an eye on you!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I know you don't think I am, but I am really sorry I ruined your plans for our anniversary," The blonde said through tears.

"I know you are, sweetheart, I believe you. Unfortunately, we have discussed this on numerous occasions, and you still continue to keep everything until the last minute. Clearly, this is a lesson you have not learned yet. Therefore, you will be much sorrier when you get home, young lady!" She hung up and went about calming herself before Brittany's arrival, focusing on her disappointment, and not her anger and annoyance. One thing she learned from Kat, never discipline when angry.

_**XOXOXO**_

Brittany was met at the door by a very calm Rachel, "I need you to go the bedroom, take off your jeans. Get in the corner, and think carefully about what happened today. Think about what you could have done differently. I will be in shortly."

"Rae?" The blonde tried for sympathy.

"Now, Brittany!" Rachel said firmly pointing to their room down the hallway.

Brittany was in the corner, and already crying when Rachel came in the bedroom holding a belt folded in two. She stood by the foot of their bed. Rachel wasn't sure if Brittany was too tall to go over her knee safely, "Brittany, come here please."

Brittany knew that look. She was in for it, and didn't need to make it worse than it already was. The sorrowful blonde went immediately to Rachel's side.

"Since we already discussed this on numerous occasions and you have been punished for the same offense at least twice, I am forced to be more stern than usual in the hopes that you will really and truly learn your lesson this time. You may not wait until the weekend to start your school work. You may not put everything off until the last minute. You absolutely must carry your phone with you at all times, and it must be working!"

This was one time that Brittany did not find Rachel's rambling cute at all. The blonde tried not to cry, but she felt so bad about ruining Rachel's plans, "alright," she said looking down at Rachel's feet.

"Alright, what?" Rachel said firmly, but gently.

"Alright, I will not wait and put things off anymore. I will have my phone charged and with me at all times, Ma'am."

Rachel nodded in satisfaction, "I need you to lean over the bed now, please!"

Brittany quickly complied, bending over the footboard and holding onto it for support. Her panty clad backside a clear target.

"What rules did you break, Brittany?"

"I broke the rule about procrast-a-something since I waited to the last minute to find the book. I broke the rule about keeping my phone with me. I lied to you about only being a minute at the library. I knew you would be upset if I told you the truth. I'm sorry Rachel, I've never lied to you before, and I feel awful!" Brittany started genuinely crying. Her heart was breaking, all this trouble over a stupid book report.

Rachel was taken aback, she didn't expect the lying part, "Well I am afraid that now you get no warm-up, little girl. Just the belt. I am very disappointed, and don't appreciate being lied to," She reached over and pulled Brittany's panties down around her knees. Lying was a serious breach of the rules, both of them knew that.

The diva was heart-broken every time she had to punish her girlfriend. It was so hard, but she knew it would help both of them in the long run. She let the belt fly. It made a terrible crack when the leather hit bare flesh. It was not long before Brittany was crying out in pain and embarrassment.

Rachel wanted the lesson to really stick this time, so she continued. Brittany cried and promised never to break the rules again. She squirmed and begged, but Rachel remained steadfast. The lying had disturbed her and she wanted to impress on Brittany just how serious lying was. She really didn't want Brittany ever lying to her again.

"Stay in position Brittany or I will start all over again, do you understand?"

Brittany stood up straighter and leaned back over the footboard, and held on for dear life, "Yes Ma'am, I understand," She sniffled and cried.

"Thank you. Three more strokes Brittany for lying to me, and I don't EVER want to find out you lied to me again. Do you understand me?" Rachel said seriously.

"I do, I swear…" she sobbed.

Before she could finish her sentence, Rachel let loose with the last three strokes. She dropped the belt, and pulled her lover into her arms. Both girls were in tears, the punisher and the punished.

"I'm sorry Rae, please don't break up with me, please don't."

Rachel was stunned; she never said anything about breaking up with Brittany. The thought had never crossed her mind, "Baby, I will never leave you, never. I can't live without you. Please believe me. I love you so much. I just want you to learn, and be the best Brittany you can be. You lied because you knew you would be punished. And now not only did you get punished, but you made it worse by lying. You spent all this time worrying yourself sick that I would leave you. I was hurt and disappointed, but I never once considered leaving you," She finished sincerely.

Brittany hugged her girlfriend tighter, "When I make a mess, I sure do that perfectly, don't I?"

Rachel laughed as she rubbed Brittany's back, "Yes, you sure do baby. I love you and I forgive you. You have a fresh start now. So, come on into the kitchen when you are ready. You, Miss Pierce have a paper to write," She leaned up and kissed the blonde gently and sweetly on her lips She tenderly pushed Brittany's sweaty hair off of her forehead, "I love you baby and I am very proud of how well you took your punishment."

Brittany nodded, and Rachel headed out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Brittany started to rub her very sore backside as soon as Rachel was out of sight.

"No rubbing, Brittany!" Rachel called from the other room.

"Darn it, how does she do that?" Brittany wondered in awe. She went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of very loose sweat pants, and headed for the kitchen, "Rae?"

Rachel had her back to her girlfriend making coffee, "hmmmm?"

"Can I have a big soft pillow to sit on while I finish my paper, PUHLEEEEZE?" Brittany said cutely.

Rachel turned around and looked at the blonde. She raised a stern eyebrow, but didn't have the heart to be strict with her anymore tonight.

Rachel laughed softly, hugged her girl and headed off to the bedroom to grab the pillow. She wondered if her freshly spanked girl could be any more adorable.

What an anniversary this turned out to be.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
